Curiosity vs Innocence
by TwoCute
Summary: Curiosity and innocence go hand in hand; they are born together and they thrive as one. They chase each other into a blur and wait for things to straighten out together. It's a calming yet chaotic experience.
1. It really was erotic

**Hello, everyone. C: I have a new story, I've been working o itn here and there and almost lost it once which freaked me out so I'll post it before my computer crushes again. _ **

**I was going somewhere kind of dark with this at first but then that didn't happen, it ended up straying from that and I'm not entirely disappointed, yet. I am currently stuck on the story since I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this. Hahaha but I do like what I have so far and I'm going to post it all now. :D**

**Thank you for all your support on all my other stories, it really means a lot and I really try to make them good. I know I'm not a fancy writer or anything but I focus on the story and how it flows. The flow of a story is VERY important to me and I always fuck it up, that's why I keep trying. And I have you guys reading so thank you. C:**

**Enjoy~**

_Under all that determination is something innocent; curiosity. Dib is just curious. He wants to know everything, the literal meaning of everything. And what does he want to know every matriculate detail about?_

_A tiny, mint green alien who has high intentions on world domination. _

_Said alien is determined too and behind all his desire to destroy is something very curious; innocence. As old as Zim may be, he is new to everything on earth, but Zim isn't much of a virgin to Dib, he knows enough but not everything._

_Together, they make the most compatible enemies. They run in circles; an endless circle that moves so fast some times that it creates a sense of harmony within the two; like a CD playing music. __Around and around as the melody flows._

_In moments like that, Dib finds himself the most curious and Zim the most innocent. It's daring, the things they do. And Zim, following right after the human, will allow those brief moments of something out of the ordinary._

_Dib's curiosity will expand and stretch towards Zim's ever pure innocence until it slowly withers away._

With sharp claws tightly buried in a worn-out blue t-shirt, Dib's body was wiped against a cement wall and the human groaned hard as the air was knocked out of him. Zim was small and tiny but he had deep-rooted strength that blew Dib's mind sometimes.

Zim held Dib against the wall. "Have you a death wish, human?" Zim asked, his voice spent.

"No. I wish to stop you that's all, I may dye in the process though." Dib said heavily. It was relaxing to Dib; to be pinned to a wall with sturdy arms pressing against him. The act of breathing was difficult but there was a thrill to it.

Zim growled and threw Dib to the side. "It's a waste of my time to fight you like this! Do you think that us hitting each other over and over again will 'save' your putrid planet?"

Dib caught his footing from being thrown to the side. "What else can I do? You haven't made any plans that I could prevent so I have nothing better to do." Dib said in slight desperation.

The two boys looked at each other. Dib was bloodied and Zim was battered. Zim's hits pierced skin but Dib's blows were far more frequent.

The natures of their fights were beautifully matched.

Zim was the first to look away. "You disgust me." The alien spat.

"Admit it Zim! You haven't done anything." Dib called out as his took a step towards his enemy. "It's been months, what are you lazy or something? Run out of ideas?"

Zim refused to look at the human until he said "It's none of your business!" and with that the irken turned to make his unannounced leave. Dib on the other hand was not going to leave things like this again. Dib ran towards Zim with the intention to tackle him but Zim heard his movements and instinctively began to run himself.

They ran out of the alley they had just did their recent scrabble. "It's just as my business as it is yours Zim and you know it!" Dib yelled over their running.

Zim made a quick turn around a white picket fence in hopes of throwing Dib off. Suddenly, the alien found himself kneeling to the ground in a flash. Zim had no idea what had just happened until he glanced at the green blood trickling from his thigh and then the searing pain registered in Zim's PAK, making the irken hiss.

Dib turned the corner and stopped before a cowering Zim. Dib just stared at the sudden change of events.

"Nngh…" Zim wined as he looked at the foreign object lodged in his right thigh. In a second, Zim realised that a piece of wood from the fence must had been jutting out of the fence and he had ran straight into it. Zim reached for the piece of wood and try to pull it out but Dib cried out, startling the alien.

Dib, finally registering the situation, walked over to Zim's fallen figure and examine the stick of wood. "If you pull it out, won't you bleed a lot?" Dib pointed out .

Zim looked at the human puzzled, then at the wood. Zim narrowed his eyes at the offending appendage and despite Dib's question, Zim yanked the appendage out and hissed greatly.

Dib sighed but watched as the alien staggered up. Dib thought about maybe tackling him down again but figured it was too much at this point.

"S-stupid human…this is your fault." Zim muttered as he finally stood up straight but the second Zim put weight on his right leg, it failed to function, causing the alien to collapse once again, but not the ground this time.

Dib was about to counter the statement but Zim suddenly using his body as a support shocked the human into silence.

Holding up against Dib's left arm and trench coat, Zim felt more and more blood leave his leg and a moan of agony escape the irken's lips.

Instinctively, Dib pushed Zim away by the shoulders. The human's face was a mix of furiousness and shock but once Dib looked down to Zim's leg the human felt panic bubble up.

The foreign blood flowed out of the irken's leg like a river in slow-motion and seeing the leg tremble the way it was made Dib instantly react.

"Oh, fuck." The human whispered and a groan was followed soon after.

Zim had very little time to respond to Dib forcing him to sit, besides the little 'ah' that made its way out of Zim's mouth. His wounded leg gave in effortlessly, giving his other leg no support to refuse the force Dib was exerting onto it. Not only was the alien shocked but also confused by the move entirely.

Once both boys were situated on the tainted ground, Dib began to tug off his coat.

"What are you doing human?" Zim asked confused and furious. Dib thrust the coat at Zim.

"Rip a piece off that." The human ordered and Zim narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits.

"I will not take orders from you, you-ahhh!"Zim screeched as Dib dig his thumb into the alien's fresh wound. In the process, Zim rip the coat with his claws, mostly as a stress reliever.

Quickly, Dib grabbed the best piece he could from the rampaging irken. Dib's intention was to wrap the fabric around the alien's bloody leg to stop the bleeding.

Zim felt his leg being yanked and placed on the human's hip, forcefully tucked under his arm. Using his elbows as support, Zim watched as Dib wrapped fabric around his leg.

"W-What are you doing?" Zim repeated, his eyes not leaving Dib's busy arms.

"Stopping the bleeding obviously." Dib said a little annoyed, making Zim huff.

Zim stiffened as he felt Dib's skinny fingers slide up and over his inner thigh, looping the cloth around. Dib looked at Zim for a second then looped the fabric down the alien's thigh to tie it up. Dib began to feel a little odd about touching Zim so close to his 'ness' but he ignored the feeling, labeling it was being overly paranoid of something stupid.

Zim groaned when he felt Dib tightly tie the bandaging. Once the human was done, he stood up and looked at his handiwork with a little smirk then at Zim who had an expression of many emotions mixed within it. Slowly, Zim stood up himself, testing the human's job.

Zim growled, he felt pain in his leg when he put pressure on it. "Useless human, it still hurts." The alien whined angrily.

Dib smirked. "I said it would stop the bleeding, not the pain."

Zim narrowed his eyes at the human then turned to slowly walk to his house, strange disappointment in his walk.

Dib watched Zim leave and the human suddenly felt bad. The way Zim slumped home without even the simplest insult. Dib sighed and slapped himself mentally as he jogged over to the alien.

"Look menace, I'll carry your ass home, alright? You look ridiculous walking like that." Dib said with an annoyed look on his face but also a little bit of blush present on his cheeks.

Zim gave the human a mean side glance. His pride lowing by the second. "I hate you." Zim uttered as he climbed onto the human's back.

Dib couldn't help but smile evilly as he stood up with a defeated irken latched onto his back. It was erotic, really.

"Only because I'm tired." Zim muttered hopelessly against Dib's neck, making the human shiver; in pleasure.

It really was erotic.

**This chapter is probably the best written one. XD The rest are just normal and...off? I don't know how to describe it but I'm being honest. Lol I hope you enjoyed it though. C:**


	2. The After-Math

**The next chapters are going to be kind of short since they're in weird chopped up scenes, I honestly don't know what I'm doing so this is what happens. XD**

One Month Later

"How's your leg?" Dib asked as he ate his peanut butter sandwich in the noisy cafe at their former high school.

Zim rolled his eyes. "I told you not to bring it up remember?" Zim said with a somewhat casual tone of voice.

Zim was more mature, strangely enough. Dib noticed it since that day. And the human noticed something else shocking; Zim was more human like. The whole concept had Dib in a trance. He wanted to know everything about Zim. His curiosity was trusty for the meaning of Zim's new behavior.

Dib scoffed in amusement. "I want to see your battle scar."

Zim raised an eyebrow. Dib was different the irken realized he seemed more alluring. Zim felt like he was constantly being pulled by a perplexing attractiveness from the human. Ever since that day, the two couldn't stop trying to get close, trying to get something out of the unexplored other.

"Shut up, you idiot." Zim looked away at the reminder of his failure to run from the human and then having him carry him home after wrapping his injured leg. It was horrible.

Dib laughed. "What are you doing after school anyways?"

Zim leaned back and sighed. "Nothing really but you're not coming over if that's why you're asking."

The human took a sip of his pop and rested his cheek on his hand, looking distracted. "Fine. Jerk."

Zim laid his head on his arms and closed his eyes. He feared a repeat of the last time Dib came to his house.

_"W-Why did you do that?" Zim's voice was in a confused whisper._

_Dib, whose face was mere inches away from Zim's, just looked at the alien. "I don't know, does it really matter?"_

_"I think it does." Zim leaned away from the human, seriously wonder how he let those human lips on his so easily. _

_"You do?" Dib leaned back as well, feeling a little stupid but satisfied. "It really doesn't matter, Zim. It's just a kiss."_

_Zim looked away, not sure what to say until he looked back at Dib. "Then a few more wouldn't matter either would they?"_

_Naturally, Dib's eyes softened for a fraction of a second before closing and both boys leaned in again._

Zim groaned at the week old memory. Those 'few more kisses' morphed into a nice, big, long kiss.

Zim still felt his skin get hot every time he thought about it but it was the fact that he kept thinking about it that made him upset and frustrated.

The bell ending lunch went off and the boys went their separate ways.


	3. Just the smallest Desire

**I think this chapter is cute but out-of-character...I just like how Dib is so blunt.**

On the Phone

Dib sat on his bed with a cordless phone wedged between his shoulder and neck. "I want to kiss you again."

The other end was quiet. Finally a reply came. "Why?"

"Why not?" Dib laughed half-heartedly.

"It's not funny Dib, that was freaking weird, you said so yourself." Zim argued.

Dib looked out his window with a smile, he loved how it was 2 in the morning and they were talking on the phone. Zim's voice was soft and gentle almost. "Weird but I liked it. It was a good weird, like exhilarating."

"I suppose being the only human to have had lip contact with a superior alien species would be exhilarating." Zim mused.

"Exactly. So let me do it again." Dib whined.

"No. We're enemies, you filthy sack of dirt." Zim said in spite. He knew they weren't enemies anymore but he would never say they were friends.

Dib threw himself onto his back, he hated how Zim played really hard to get. "Bull crap we're enemies. You gave up."

"I got bored!" Zim corrected the human for the fiftieth time. "Let me refresh your inferior brainmeats that my Tallest informed me that this planet is useless to my race and therefore I no longer have to work."

"Well, if I were your Tallest, I wouldn't want a planet full of deadly toxins called water either." Dib laughed and so did Zim.

"I'll admit that I should have caught onto that…of course I always knew this planet was useless but that just took the cake as you humans would say." Zim said as he lay on his bed that he now had. Dib helped him make a bedroom…then they made out on the bed.

"Yeah well, now you live on it forever, with me." Dib said in mockery.

"Unfortunately but at least you're amusing." Zim sighed.

"And a great kisser." Dib added.

"Drop it, human." Zim said, feeling embarrassed since it was true but Dib was the only thing Zim has kissed so who knew really.


	4. What a Steal!

Outside

Dib figured that begging the irken to kiss him was a fruitless attempt and as a result, Dib needed a new plan.

The two were currently sitting in a grass area under a tree in the park as Gir ran around to his heart's content. Zim held a book in his small palm, silence overcoming him as he read it. Dib lay on his back with his hands behind his head and looked at the clear blue sky.

"Wanna go see a movie tonight?" Dib asked casually.

Zim didn't look away from his book but he stopped reading it. "I hate movies…" the alien mumbled.

Dib cursed in his head. "Oh lighten up, space-boy." Dib sat up beside Zim and took the book from his hands causing the alien to try and take it back.

"Give Zim the book, worm-baby." Zim threatened.

"Only if you watch a movie with me." The human said with song in his voice and Zim narrowed his eyes. "I'll pay." The human added.

Zim sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back. "Keep the book."

"Aw C'mon!" Dib complained.

Zim smirked. "Very well then. Couldn't hurt."

"Yes!" Dib said in complete triumph, thrusting his fist in the air.

"You're weird." Zim muttered as he ripped his book out of Dib's hands and suddenly yelled "You lost my page you stupid human!"

"Sorry…" Dib said.

At the theater

"Hmm, I want…that, that, that and that." Zim said with a sense of achievement; that achievement being racking up the highest amount of money for Dib to spend.

"Ok." The worker behind the counter said. "and popcorn as well?"

"With extra butter." Zim said smug with his arm crossing over his chest. He was feeling good.

Dib on the other hand was shocked at himself for not seeing this coming. But, he was prepared and by that we mean, he made sure to bring plenty of cash.

"You're total is $14.78, sir." the girl said kindly even though you could tell she felt bad.

Zim looked to Dib and suddenly didn't feel so high and mighty when he saw Dib's unfazed and also smug smirk as he pulled out a twenty dollar bill and gave it to the girl saying "Keep the change."

Zim's mouth went a gape, as did the worker. "Thank you sir." She said astonished and gave the costumers their purchases.

As they walked away Zim huffed. "Show-off."

Dib just smiled.

After the movie

Everyone left the theater room as the lights went on and the credits continued to roll.

Zim and Dib stood up and stretched, Zim's once full of sugary goodness wrappers fluttered to the ground.

"That was a pretty good movie, don't you think?" Dib asked the alien behind him as they began to walk out.

"Zim approves." The alien said in content.

Finally out of the theater, the two boys walked back to their homes talking about the movie on the way.

"Want me to walk you home? It's kinda dark." Dib offered.

"Zim will be fine." Zim assured the human.

"Nah, I'll walk you home anyways." Dib decided and Zim didn't stop him for he didn't see a reason to.

They reached Zim's gate that was significantly short and they stopped in front of it.

"The movie was a good idea, earth-monkey." Zim smirked.

Dib laughed and smiled. "I know, I'm a genius."

Zim rolled his eyes in amusement. "Well, I'm afraid that this is goodbye. Until miserable school that is." Zim said as he turned to enter his home but was stopped by a hand on his hip.

"Not yet, you owe me a kiss now." Dib said sincerely.

Zim's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Yeah, that's what happens after you see a movie." Dib placed both hands on the alien's hips as he informed him.

Zim looked at the human, searching for deception of any sort but found nothing. "Seriously…" Zim sighed, giving up as he moved closer to the human. "Make it quick, I want to sleep."

Dib's heart sped up as he saw his chance and leaned down.

Dib pressed his lips on Zim's softly then pressed a little harder to get a good taste. Not too shortly after he slowly played his tongue over Zim's top lip. Zim understood the gesture and opened his mouth.

Blessed to be back in the alien's mouth, Dib turned his head to the side as he slid his tongue in. Zim leaned in more and entered the human's mouth with his own tongue.

Both boys explored each other's mouths until Zim broke away, panting a bit. They stared at each other for a moment; Zim's eyes were confused while Dib's were curious.

Zim's arms fell to his sides and Dib shoved his in his pockets bashfully.

"See you tomorrow?" Dib said, his voice so care-free.

"Yeah." Zim replied with the tiniest smile as he looked at the ground then up at the human. "Get some sleep, crazy human."

Dib laughed and turned to walk home.

**The OOCness, it kills me but...i like it! Q/u/Q *shot***

**This is the last chapter I'll post for tonight since I'm not entirely into the next one and want to try and fix it up and stuff.**


End file.
